Give Me Everything (Tonight)
Give Me Everything (Tonight) is a song by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo. It is sung by New Directions in Before The Hard Work, Party!. Lyrics: Charlie: Me not working hard? Yea, right! Picture that with a Kodak Or, better yet, go to Times Square Take a picture of me with a kodak Darren: Took my life from negative to positive I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life Charlie, Darren, New Directions Tell us right Darren: Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Charlotte S: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough 'Til they handle love Charlie: Let's do it tonight Jade: I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight Charlie: Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Darren: Take advantage of tonight Cause tomorrow I'm also doin' bad Perform for a princess But tonight, I can make you my queen And make love to you endless This is insane: the way the name growin' Money keep flowin' Hustlers move aside So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin' I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan Charlie: Put it on my life, baby, I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight Dale Charlie and Darren: Excuse me And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow Darren: Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Charlotte S: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough 'Til they handle love Darren: Let's do it tonight Jade: I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight Charlie: Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Darren: Reach for the stars And if you don't grab 'em, At least you'll fall on top of the world Think about it Cuz if you slip, I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (ha ha) Charlie: What I'm involved with Is deeper than the mazes Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret My Grammy's from Cuba But I'm an American And I don't get money like Seacrest Charlie: Put it on my life, baby I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight Dale Darren and Charlie: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And baby think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Charlie: Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Charlotte S: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough 'Til they handle love Darren: Let's do it tonight Jade: I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight Charlie: Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight New Directions: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by New Directions